


Fixed Homes

by GiaUrsula



Series: Broken Homes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski are Siblings, M/M, Resurrection, somewhat cannon compliant, supernatural Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaUrsula/pseuds/GiaUrsula
Summary: Stiles uses his gift of resurrecting the dead to bring together the family he and Derek have planned. But just how much strain can Stiles take to bring Laura back from the dead? And just how exactly did Stiles get his abilities? (Sequel to Broken Homes)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well there was enough interest so I added a sequel. If I do add to this series, it'll probably just be one-shots

Isaac had nearly completed Genesis in the hotel room when there was a ratta-ta-tat at the door and he knew that was his and Stiles secret code. 

He bounced off the bed and unlocked the door, throwing his arms unreservedly around his big brother and holding tightly. He relaxed further when he felt Stiles' hand ruffle his curls. 

''Hey kiddo'' 

Isaac stepped back and his smile faltered when he saw the unfamiliar face of a man behind Stiles. He seemed just as unsure what to do in the situation as Isaac did. His face looked almost pained but Isaac stepped aside to let both of them in. He trusted Stiles' judgement, Stiles always protected him. 

The other man shut the door behind them and Isaac focused his bambi eyes back up at Stiles in questioning.  

In response, Stiles got on in his knees to face him at an equal level. Isaac was never sure what to think when he did this. It usually meant Stiles was telling him something he wasn't going to like. 

''Isaac, this is Derek'' 

Isaac looked up at Derek, who gave a pathetic raising of his hand as an awkward little wave. Isaac just turned his focus back to Stiles, not knowing how to react. 

His brother continued, ''Derek has kindly offered to take us into his home. Isn't that kind of him?'' 

Isaac looked to Derek then back at Stiles again, who was looking at him expectedly. 

''Yes?'' he answered. 

Stiles sighed, ''Yes, Isaac, it was very kind of him'' 

''Who is he?'' 

Stiles spluttered, ''He's uh, he's my friend''.  

In all honesty, Stiles wasn't sure. They'd kissed, sure but they'd have to spend more time together first before either one of them was comfortable with any other label. And Derek is going to be the first boy he's ever dated. He wasn't sure how to make a seven year old understand something like that. 

Isaac noted that his brother seemed apprehensive in whatever he was going to say next. 

''Do you also remember Isaac, what we talked about? About you becoming a werewolf?'' 

Isaac nodded excitedly. Yes he was very much looking forward to this. 

Stiles smiled, which also made Isaac happier. It wasn't often Stiles did that but it was happening a lot more in the past few days since they left home. 

''Can you keep a secret?'' Stiles asked in a dramatic whisper. 

Isaac nodded. 

Stiles held out his hand to signal Derek to crouch down beside him. 

''Can you really keep a secret?'' Stiles teased. 

''Yes! Yes! I can! Tell me!'' he whined excitedly. 

''Derek is a werewolf'' 

Isaac looked at Derek in awe, who suddenly became a lot more interesting. 

''Whoa... really?!'' 

Derek smiled and flashed his red eyes, ''Really'' 

''Wow! Do you have massive claws? And massive teeth? And do you-'' 

''Whoa buddy'' Stiles interrupted, ''One question at a time'' 

''This is so AWESOME!'' He squealed.  

Isaac saw Stiles become more serious and got worried. Did he do something wrong? Did he upset him or Derek? He got anxious. 

''Do you still want to become a werewolf? Like, really really want to?'' 

Isaac nodded. 

''I need you to tell me Isaac'' Derek interjected, ''I won't do it unless you're really sure'' 

Isaac grinned, ''I want it'' 

Derek nodded solemnly, ''Get on the bed and lay out your wrist'' 

Isaac rushed to do as he was told. Stiles sat on the other side of the bed, holding his other hand and stroking his head. 

''This is gonna hurt but I need to be a really brave boy now, do you understand me?'' 

''Yes, Stiles'' Isaac replied, as seriously as the seven year old boy could. 

Stiles kissed his head, ''Alright, kiddo. Keep quiet, keep breathing and hold as tightly onto my hand as you need to, okay?'' 

''Okay''  

Derek kneeled and took the little boy's wrist in his hand. He felt unsure and uneasy. Was he right to do this? He was only young. Could he really consent to this?  

Then again, he had been born into his pack. That wasn't a choice and Derek was fairly happy in it till he lost them. Besides, as Stiles had pointed out, this would unite them all. Make them all a proper family and a pack. A hole in his heart that has not been filled for a long time. 

 He elongated his canines. 

''Ready?'' 

''Ready'' 

He bit into the wrist and Isaac repressed a yelp, squeezing onto Stiles' hand hard to relieve the pain. His brother kept stroking his head and soon Derek retracted his teeth away and licked the remaining blood away. He stood up and wiped his mouth with the back of his mouth. 

''Stiles, it hurts!'' he whined. 

''I know, I know, sh. It's alright, you're alright now'' he soothed. He rocked Isaac back and forth like a baby in his arms before he felt that familiar sagging weight that told him his brother had fallen asleep. Stiles re-adjusted them so that Isaac's head was on his chest. Derek looked upon the scene, it warmed his heart. It reminded him of when he used to see his brothers and sisters with his mother. Stiles and Isaac could never replace his family but perhaps they could help him move on and create his own.  

He got ready to leave when Stiles patted the spot next to him. 

''Turn off the light before you get into the bed'', he mumbled sleepily. 

Derek obeyed and let Stiles snuggle up next to him, little Isaac nestled in close at his other side. The simple domesticity making him fall asleep with a smile on his face. 

* * *

 

When Stiles woke up, he was concerned to see his brother shoving his fingers inside his ears as far as they would go, eyes scrunched up tight and his body curled up in the foetal position. 

''Isaac, hey buddy, what's wrong?'' 

Isaac groaned, ''Everything's too loud! Too bright!'' his tone becoming teary at the end. He hugged him tightly and this seemed to soothe him. Derek sat closer and put a hand on the newly-turned werewolf's shoulder. The boy found Derek's touch more comforting than his brother's and instinctively leaned in closer until he was wrapping his arms around Derek's midsection, missing the look of hurt on Stiles' face. 

Derek hugged Isaac back and reassured Stiles as best he could. ''Don't take it personally. Newly turned werewolves seek out the touch of their alpha. It helps them'' 

Stiles took the information in as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Blinking his eyes open, he saw the bonding between the two becoming evident. He was glad Isaac took a liking to Derek, who appeared to share the affection. 

Stiles was aware of the fact he'd become Isaac's father over the years. He fed, clothed and cared for him. Protecting him at every turn as best as he could. It wasn't always easy but he did the damn best he could. There were a few times over the years he had to correct Isaac when he called him 'da-da', especially in public.  

So he was also aware that whoever he got in a relationship with would also share these parental responsibilities, which Derek seemed to be a natural fit for. 

''The next few days are going to be the worst as adjusts to his new senses. We should probably get back to the house as soon as possible'' 

''Derek'' he began. He wanted to broach the subject without upsetting his new whatever Derek was, ''We can't stay there forever. I need to have a safe environment for Isaac when I re-enrol him at school here. A burnt out house isn't it'' 

Derek tensed for a second before looking down at his new beta. He sighed, ''When Laura's back and Isaac's more comfortable in his powers, we'll start looking at houses. Deal?'' 

Stiles smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss. Much like the first, it sealed the promise of a new life and more happiness to come. Stiles hoped they would always be like this and guessing by the way Derek returned his own smile when he drew back, Derek felt the same.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, burying a body was much easier than it was digging it back up. Stiles would have helped but he wanted to stop Isaac from seeing her. He thought it might trigger him to remember his own death or traumatise him somehow so Derek agreed it would be better if he completed the task alone. 

''Stiles, this house is creepy'' Isaac told him as Stiles tucked him into bed. 

He sighed and kneeled at the side of the bed, ''I know kiddo, but we won't be staying here long. Just another week or so and we'll be looking at houses'' 

''Promise?'' 

Stiles held out his pinkie finger and Isaac eagerly hooked his onto it. 

''I solemnly swear that we will be out of here by the end of the week but I'm gonna be very busy in the meantime so that we can do that. So you're gonna have to let me do that and listen to Derek. You don't have any problem doing that, kiddo?'' 

Isaac shook his head shyly, ''I like Derek'' 

Stiles grinned, ''I like Derek too'' 

''Is that why you kiss him? Like how mommy used to kiss daddy?'' 

Stiles felt hit by a wave of sudden sadness at that question. As horrible as their father was, once upon a time he was a happy and loving man. Isaac was too young to remember but Stiles remembers the man he once was. How much he loved his wife and kids. How much he was adored by the swimming team he taught at school. 

''Yes. Like how mommy used to kiss daddy'' he agreed 

Isaac tilted his head, ''but Derek's a boy?'' 

''Well Isaac, sometimes boys like other boys so they kiss. And sometimes girls like other girls so they kiss too. There's nothing wrong about it, it's just... different'' he explained as delicately as possible. 

''Different....'' Isaac repeated, absorbing what he was being told. 

''Yes'' Stiles enforced, ''Different. Not wrong'' 

''So you and Derek are...different?'' 

''Yes'' he answered simply. 

''Can I be the rings man?!'' he beamed eagerly. 

Stiles laughed, ''It's called a ring bearer. And we’re not quite there yet buddy but when we are, you'll be called up for duty'' he adds a little salute at the end. 

Isaac copies the salute, eliciting a chuckle from Stiles and gives him a kiss on the head. 

''Get some rest kiddo''. 

He turned off the bedroom light and let out a big breath.  

''Well that went better than expected'', he mumbled to himself. 

* * *

 

Stiles went into the basement, preparing himself for the sight of Laura's corpse. 

He knew she had been clawed savagely to death by their uncle so he tried to repress the urge to vomit when he came in closer to her body laid out on top of the table. 

Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' wrist to calm him. 

''Do you have the photo's?'' 

He handed it to Stiles and he studied it carefully. In order to repair Laura's body to what it once was, he needs to be able to picture it's former shape and form. Unfortunately, this resulted in Stiles having to awkwardly explain why he needed a picture of Laura with as little clothing as possible. Derek managed to find one of her in a bikini while they were on holiday, Stiles would just have to imagine the rest or hope that would heal on it's own when her werewolf powers kicked in. 

Derek left Stiles to work on the regeneration process while he trained Isaac in all matters lycanthropic.  

He looked at the photo's and tried to commit the image to his mind for recreation purposes. 

He focused first on her face. She was-  

 _Will be_ - 

A very pretty woman.  

Stiles pushed this image into his mind as he hovered his hands above her face. He kept reaching out this image and excluding it into the energy coming through his hands, white light beaming from the centre of his palms as the flesh began to heal and the skin began to knit together. 

It was difficult to keep chasing that face in his mind. He was doing it based off of an image in his mind. It was difficult enough with Isaac when he had to heal the crack in his skull and the damage done to his brain when his father had thrown him against the ground repeatedly. He thanked god every day that his brother didn't remember.  

He knew Isaac like the back of his hand but he had never met Laura. It took all his effort to save Isaac and this was pushing him beyond limits he didn't know he had. 

He strained himself until he couldn't exert himself any further. His head was becoming dizzy and he was sweating with effort. He was panting when he came closer to inspect how her face had changed. Stiles let out a breathless chuckle, a near perfect match to the woman in the photo. Her nose was a bit smaller but nothing too noticeable. The scars were gone and her skin already looked more pink and alive. She looked like a person again.  

Until you looked down at her neck and the rest of her body. 

He sighed and looked back at the photos for reference again. 

* * *

 

''Isaac. Isaac! Are you listening to me?'' 

''I am!'' came the little roar from Isaac still stuck in beta form. 

''Then concentrate! You have to find a way to anchor yourself. Something to calm yourself down. When you're mad, what normally calms you down?'' 

Isaac thought long and hard about it and answered truthfully, ''When daddy gets mad you can't get mad too or he just gets angrier.You have to keep calm or it get's worse'', his voice gone quiet by the end of his answer. 

Derek got chill running down his spine just listening to it as well as a sudden spike in rage that had his claws retracting. Then he reminded himself of what his anchor was and knew how to give Isaac his. 

''Isaac, what you're talking about is fear. Fear cannot be your anchor, it isn't strong enough. It has to be something happy so that it can overcome whatever you're feeling. Fear isn't strong enough to do that. So tell me what makes you happy and concentrate on that'' 

Isaac screwed his eyes tight. 

''Got it?'' 

He nodded. 

''Okay. Focus on it. Think of nothing else but what makes you happy'' 

It wasn't a quick process but his claws started to disappear, his canines no longer protruding over his lips, fur evaporating. He opened his widened eyes, the colour turning from gold to blue. 

Derek smiled. 

''I did it! I did it!'' Isaac exclaimed over and over. 

''You did'' he replied proudly and ruffled his hair the same way he had seen Stiles do. In response, Isaac hugged his alpha and Derek chuckled. That is until he saw the way Stiles looked when he came back up from the basement steps. 

He looked pale and sweaty. Exhausted and ill. 

''Stiles!'' Isaac shouted and rushed over to his brother. ''What's wrong? Why are you sick?'' 

Stiles patted his head weakly, ''I'll be fine, I just need to eat and I'll be good to go''. 

As Stiles made his way to the kitchen, Derek grasped his wrist gently and rubbed his thumb comfortingly over the pulse point. 

''Stiles, don't push yourself'', Stiles gave an eyeroll. ''I'm being serious. I don't want to lose you too'' 

Stiles laughed, ''I think I've done a pretty good job at defying death so far''. 

He gave a quick reassuring peck on the lips, ''I'll be fine I promise you'' 

''Promise me you won't push yourself too hard'' Derek asked, hazel eyes set in such a serious manner. 

Stiles raised his pinkie finger and Derek scoffed, ''You're such a dork'' 

Stiles raised his eyebrows in mock offense, ''A pinkie swear is the most sacred of promises'' he looked to Isaac, ''Right, buddy?'' 

Isaac nodded and gave a solid, ''Right!'' 

Derek rolled his eyes but returned the pinkie swear. 

''Good. Now let's eat. I am starved!'' 


	3. Chapter 3

 Stiles pulled back with a gasp for air. He'd just finished the remaining gashes on her legs. He had toiled relentlessly over the past few days so that Laura would be brought back by the end of the week. It was now Thursday. 

Stiles inspected her entire body one more time and looked back at the photos and he couldn't understand it. He'd resolved every injury, internal or external but nothing was happening. She wasn't even breathing! 

''No. No. I-'' he panted, ''-just one more push'' 

He'd demanded more pictures from Derek over the period of healing and he kept trying to picture and enforce that image in his head as he healed her. 

He placed his hands over her body starting at her head, repeating the images over and over in his mind, jumping from photo to photo in his head as his hands tried to heal different sections of her body in one last push to awaken her. 

All the energy and effort drained out of him morsel by morsel as his legs grew too weak to hold him. He felt something cold drip down his face as his eyelids fluttered and his body collapsed, white light fading from the palms of hands.  

* * *

It was early in the morning and he reached out for Stiles next to him in the bed, only mildly alarmed by his absence. He sighed, knowing exactly where he was. He quickly popped his head around the corner of Isaac's room to see the boy still fast asleep.  

Stiles must have gotten up early. Or not come to bed at all. 

He wandered down to the basement to tell him to come to bed when he noticed his beloved on the floor. He was a ghostly shade of white that contrasted against the blood dripped from his eyes and nose. He was unconscious but still breathing as Derek rushed to his side to check his organs, repeating his name over and over panickily.  

He picked Stiles up in his arms and considered his options. 

He couldn't got to the hospital. He didn't know if it had anything to do with his powers and he couldn't risk him getting uncovered.  

Before he could think twice about it, he rushed to the Camaro and put him in the passenger seat carefully, driving to his pack's old emissary. 

Alan Deaton. 

* * *

 

When Isaac woke up, he rubbed his bleary eyes and got out of bed. 

He went down the stairs, still in his pyjamas and messy curls. He didn't know where Stiles or Derek were. He shrugged and assumed they'd gone out to go food shopping like they said they would last night. No cause for panic. They asked him whether he wanted to go with them but he wanted to sleep. They said they'd hire a babysitter for him so he went looking for them in the house. 

Living room: Empty. 

Kitchen: Empty. 

He saw the door to the basement open and went down the steps. 

* * *

 

 _Laura wasn't sure why she'd felt hopeful that her uncle wasn't the same vegetable they had left_ _. She had visited his room and he appeared as unresponsive as ever. But she'd smelt his scent around the old house. She knew she shouldn't have gone there, no good would come of it but there was something that drew her back._  

 _Seeing the house still stood there felt like a wave of cold water thrown over her head._  

 _She didn't know why she had expected it to look any different. She had taken Derek and ran away to New York without a second thought to restoring the place. Just the desire to keep them both safe. They were weakened, she had just become an alpha to a pack of two, there was no way she could stay and hold her ground against the Argent's. Although she was convinced Chris knew nothing of what his sister did._  

 _She caught that scent again and called out his name._  

 _''Peter? Peter, are you here? It's me. Laura''._  

 _She barely had time to turn towards the growling that had caught her so off guard. She fought as best as she could but every slash and hit wore her_ _down and her will and ability to fight drained from her. She thought of Derek and gave one last effort of frenzied clawing at her uncle's neck._  

 _That's when it hit her that she wasn't strong enough to fight back. Derek wasn't here. No one was here. No one was going to stop it. She was going to die. She was going to die here, barely ten feet away from the_ _house where the rest of their family burned. It almost felt like fate._  

 _As she started being unable to scream out her agony, her mind repeated the same words over and over again._  

 _I'm sorry, Derek. I'm so sorry._  

* * *

 

Her eyes snapped open and she awoke with a howl, red bleeding back into her irises. 

 _What was happening? Am I_ _in heaven? Hell?_  

She looked down at herself. First of all, she was naked. And she was on some sort of wooden table in... in the basement of her family home.  

She took in the sight of her bare body. It was different somehow. Slimmer in places.  

 _Not that I'm complaining too much about that one._  

But the way Peter dragged his nails through her flesh. It ripped her skin, her lungs, her heart. But she was breathing. Alive. She felt the pulse of her neck with her two fingers. 

 _Yep,_ _definitely_ _alive._  

Then she noticed the little kid to her right and yelped in surprise, trying to cover her modesty. Even if he had already seen it. He didn't appear fazed by it. More curious that anything. 

''Why are you naked?'' was his first question. 

''Erm... good question. I don't know'' 

She inspected him more carefully with her eyes. He was adorable but unfamiliar to. 

''Why were you sleeping on that table? It can't be comfy'' 

She laughed nervously, ''you know I would feel a lot better talking to you with clothes on'' 

He shrugged, ''I guess you can borrow some of my brother's clothes'' 

She mouthed a silent thank you to him and followed him up the stairs. 

''I'm Isaac'' he said. 

She smiled back at him and answered, ''Laura''


	4. Chapter 4

Derek marched up to Deaton's veterinary and banged on the door. 

''Deaton! I need your help, it's an emergency!'' 

He heard a teenaged voice, ''Alright, man given me a chance to unlock the door'' 

When it finally opened, he pushed the curly haired teen out of the way and went straight into the back. 

He never thought he'd see the day Alan Deaton looked surprised but he was too preoccupied to care. 

''Derek? What are you doing here?'' 

''He's hurt'' he managed quickly before rushing to the Camaro to carry Stiles into the veterinary, grateful there were no customers yet. 

''On the table'' Deaton instructed. 

He placed him there gently. 

''What is he?'' 

''What do you mean?'' 

''Well he's not human so what is he?'' 

''Erm..'' he struggled. 

''Derek I need to know'' 

''I don't know! He can- he can bring people from the dead, that's all I know!'' 

''Whoa!'' 

The two of them turned towards the teen standing in the doorway. 

''Scott not now. Guard the door'' Deaton scorned.

* * *

 

Deaton inspected Stiles, staring at where the blood was coming from and listening to his heartbeat. 

After he was finished Derek looked at him expectantly. 

''Well? Can you help him?!'' He asked desperately. 

Deaton's face remained as blank as always that Derek found it hard to predict the man. 

''He's already self-healing'' 

''How?'' 

Before he could answer, Stiles woke up abruptly and sat up quickly.  

Derek felt something shift in himself too. He felt weaker somehow but shook it off to tend to Stiles' side. 

As with the deer in the forest, the blood on Stiles' face reverted back into his eyes and up his nose. It was unsettling enough to watch the first time but to see it happen to the man he loved was especially disturbing.  

Deaton watched the healing with interest but Derek didn't notice, too busy holding Stiles close to his chest and running his fingers through his hair comfortingly. 

''Where am I?'' Stiles asked. 

''You're at Deaton's veterinary''  

Stiles' eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, ''Why I am in a vet's?'' 

Deaton held out his hand, ''Alan Deaton. Hale pack emissary'' 

Stiles shook his hand, ''Stiles'' 

Deaton let go of his hand. 

''What were you doing when you collapsed?'' Deaton questioned. 

Stiles looked at Derek. 

''You can tell him. He knows more about the supernatural than I do'' 

Stiles looked back at Deaton, ''I was resurrecting Laura Hale from the dead'' 

Deaton merely raised an eyebrow like he was expecting that response before turning back to Derek with a disapproving look before turning back to Stiles. 

''Have you now or have you ever died?'' 

''No'' 

''Seen ghosts?'' 

''No'' 

''Been the child of one?'' 

''What the- No?!'' 

''That would leave two possibilities left except your body doesn't replace the blood that's lost from the body, it returns it. Leaving only one'' 

''Which is?'' 

''You come from the heritage of a Grim'' 

Derek and Stiles looked at each other just as dumbfounded. 

''A Grim? As in the Grimm Reaper?'' 

He gave a tight smile, ''Of sorts'' before returning to his usual facial expression. ''You see, Grimm's are descendants of angels who guided souls to where they belonged in the after life. Be that Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. If they complete their duty for over five hundred years, they are offered the possibility of reincarnation as a human. Of course, there are still traces of their past forms and are often barren and unable to have children. But when they do manage to conceive with other humans, the result can be people like you Stiles, those who can resurrect the dead'' 

Stiles gaped, open mouth and wide-eyed. 

''Do you have any siblings?'' 

''Yes, a younger brother'' 

''Any dead siblings?'' he asked coldly. 

Stiles bristled a little and Derek rubbed his shoulder in support. 

''Yes, an older brother. He was a soldier'' 

He only hummed in response blankly offering his condolences. 

''It's rather remarkable that your parents were able to conceive three children when most reincarnated Grim's cannot even conceive one'' he observed, more to himself than Stiles or Derek. 

''Will Isaac be the same?'' 

Deaton looked at him considerably, ''Whilst the offspring of a former Grim can result in people like you, who repel death, it can also give an opposite result'' 

''Meaning?'' 

''Meaning that their offspring can also attract death'' 

Stiles blood ran cold. ''Does that mean Camden...'' not being able to finish his question. 

Deaton actually appeared regretful this time, ''I would say so yes. It tends to be defined as one or the other. As for your surviving brother, I cannot speak for him. He could be like Camden, he could be like you or be completely devoid of any Grim traits. Only time can tell'' 

''He became my beta a few days ago'' Derek pointed out, ''Would that make any difference?'' 

''If he was like your older brother Camden, he probably would have rejected the bite and died'' 

Deaton noticed the flinch at the word 'died' and had to enquire. 

''Stiles, has Isaac died before?'' 

He nodded, ''Our father, he-'' 

''I see'' he added non-committedly, ''Are both of your parent's still alive?'' 

He shook his head, ''My mother died giving birth to Isaac'' 

''I see'' he added non-committedly, once again 

''All the evidence isn't exactly stacking in his favour, is it?'' Stiles said, feeling broken. 

 ''Like I said, he survived the bite. He has that in his favour. And with the healing abilities of a werewolf, who knows? It could tip the scales in the right direction'' he paused, ''And your mother's death could be attributed to Camden. Like I said, only time can tell but it is hopeful'' 

* * *

 

Scott was still outside when Stiles and Derek came out. 

''Actually Derek could you remain here for an extra minute?'' Deaton requested. 

Derek looked at Stiles who kissed him on the cheek, ''I'll wait in the car'' before leaving the vet. 

Derek looked between Scott and Deaton and waited. 

''Are you going to be staying in town permanently?'' Deaton enquired, 

''Yes''  

''Scott is an omega. And since you and Laura have a very small pack-'' 

''-you can't just stick a random wolf with us and assume that it'll work'' 

''Derek, can I call you that?'' Scott asked politely. 

Derek shrugged and Scott accepted that as a close yes. 

''I understand that you don't know me but all I'm asking for is a chance. I was turned by your uncle before you-'' he made a slashing gesture across his own throat and Derek raised an eyebrow at Deaton, whose exasperated expression meant he understood Scott's less-than-delicate social skills weren't helping his case. 

Derek looked at him. He seemed strong, healthy, respectful. He could make a good beta down the line. And their pack was small in comparison to their territory. Although there wasn't much threat to it since most packs weren't stupid enough to start a turf war in a place so heavily followed by hunters. But it was more than that. It was the sense of family and friends. Scott might be lonely. And he needs guidance in his new powers. 

''Okay. We'll give it a trial run but if you're not a good fit, you're out''. 

His whole face beamed. ''Really? Thanks, dude!'' 

Derek rolled his eyes, ''Don't call me dude''.  

He picked up the nearest pen, grabbing Scott's hand and writing his number on his hand. 

''My pack are moving houses next week so text me then and I'll arrange training''. 

He left the veterinary and joined his lover in the car, who promptly greets him with a kiss. 

''Let's go home'' 

Derek scoffed, ''Gladly'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is! My reasoning behind Stiles' powers and Isaac's possible ones (I like to think I left it open but hopeful).


	5. Chapter 5

Laura was grateful for the fact that Stiles' clothes weren't overly big on her. His suitcase was full of plaid shirts and jeans but she'd pick anything over being naked in front of a child. That's one situation you never want to have to explain yourself out of. 

When she came out, she did a spin and asked Isaac, ''How do I look?'' 

He shrugged, ''Like you're wearing my brother's clothes'' 

She huffed playfully, ''Don't you know that you should always tell a girl she looks great?'' 

''But I'd be lying if I said that'' he said simply, no malicious undertone involved. Just an overly honest one in the way all young kids are. 

She sighed, ''Never mind kid'' 

Then she noticed his scent, before she could think how weird it might be, she brought her nose to the top of his head. He smelt like Derek. Like pack. A beta. 

She crouched down to his level. 

''Isaac? Are you werewolf?'' 

He nodded gleefully, ''Yes! Derek bit me!'' 

''Derek?'' she questioned, ''But he's not an alpha'' 

''He is! He's my alpha. He and my brother are _different_ '' 

There was something off in the way he said different, like it was a secret she didn't understand. Then she heard the car pulling into the driveway. 

 _''You heard Deaton. Take it easy''_ she heard her brother's voice say. It was concerned. Caring. 

 _''Funny, I don't recall him saying that at all''_ an unfamiliar voice countered. 

 _''Stiles I'm serious. I almost lost you today. I already lost Laura, I can't lose you too''_  

 _''Derek...''_  

 _''I mean it!''_  

The voices stopped as they opened the door. She and Isaac stood still on the landing at the top of the stairs, not visible from the bottom floor.  

Isaac ran down and practically flew into Derek arms. 

''You left him alone?!'' Stiles squealed. 

''I didn't think!'' he argued, ''I saw you there bleeding and unconscious, I needed to get you help'' 

''Bleeding?'' Isaac parroted, ''But you're okay now right, Stiles?'' 

Stiles patted his shoulder, ''Of course I am, bud. Don't worry about it. I'll be fine'' 

''That's what you said before. I'm being serious about this. If- if it's risking your life, I'll bury her again and we can forget this resurrection business'' 

 _So that's what happened to me? So I really did die. Huh. Plus gee, thanks baby bro!_  

''I can do it Derek! I'm so close. I can bring Laura back!'' 

''Laura?'' Isaac asked confused. 

Stiles knelt down to his level. ''Laura is Derek's sister. She's going to be moving in with us next week and we're all going to live together. As a pack. A family'' 

 _Family? Pack? Wasn't I enough?_  

''But she's here now'' 

Derek looked down at Stiles, who looked back up at him just as shocked. 

''Isaac are you sure?'' 

''Yes. She was the naked lady in the basement. She's upstairs''. 

_Well it's a cue as any I guess._

Then as Stiles and Derek followed Isaac's line of vision they saw her at the top of the stairs. Her long black curled hair flowing past her shoulders. Her skin was back to it's usual colour and her eyes glistened with life the way they did before. She was wearing a red and black plaid shirt and denim jeans. 

Stiles looked at Derek who was staring up at his older sister in wonder. The sister whose wrecked body he had held, buried and cried over, now standing upright and healed in front of his eyes. She came down the stairs slowly and stood in front of her younger brother.  

She held out her arms and he embraced her tightly, as if she would evaporate if he didn't hold on long enough. She pulled back and laughed lightly, ''Are you crying?'' 

''I thought I'd never see you ever again. I thought I was all alone'' he sobbed. 

She looked down at little Isaac, confused by all the emotional display, then at Stiles who looked on the verge of tears himself. Then back at her brother. 

''I don't think that's quite true'' 

She saw the way Derek smiled at Stiles and held out his hand to him. Stiles held it back just as tenderly with a look of complete adoration on his face and Laura knew her baby brother was in love. 

He brought Stiles forward. 

''Laura, this is Stiles. He was the one who brought you back'' 

She looked at him in awe, ''You?'' 

He smiled coyly, ''I'm more powerful than I look'' then he bowed his head, ''Alpha'' 

She looked at Derek who flashed his golden eyes and bowed. 

Isaac copies the display. 

''Derek, if you want to be the alpha-'' 

''-I'm perfectly content. All I wanted was you alive. And now I have everything I will ever need or want'' 

''But we are moving house'' Stiles added sternly. 

Laura laughed, ''Definitely. Leave our old home behind and make a new one. Together''. 

And that was their happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! I might add one-shots in the future but this spiralled into something so much bigger than my initial idea. Guess that's the way it works out sometimes :)


End file.
